Call of the Wild
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: SLASH:AU: Harry doesn’t like what he sees when he steps off the train. Harry is about to take a gamble with a wolf, while at the same time fixing his own life. Can he do it? Can he make Remus see himself? Remus/Harry. 2-part
1. Part I

**Title: **Call of the Wild

**Length: **2 Parts

**Pairing: **SLASH! Harry/Remus

**Summary: **Harry doesn't like what he sees when he steps off the train. It was already planted in his head about how much he cared about Remus Lupin, but it became so much stronger when he saw the man falling apart. Harry was about to take a gamble with a wolf and he wasn't about to give up.

**NOTE: I wrote it for no other reason except for myself. I wanted it to longer, I toggled with it being longer but I have too many projects to extend this. My mind ran away with about a million possibilities. But I just couldn't do it. Hope you like and yes it's short and it's complete. It's only first person at the very beginning, changes rapidly after that. **

_**Part I**_

Perhaps I pressed the buttons on purpose? I had just slipped off the train and onto platform nine and three quarters to stare the man directly in his eyes. My emerald green pierced his. I tilted my head to the side, I didn't know if it was the Slytherin side of me or another side that was indescribable, but I knew right then and there that I was going to somehow make him mine. He stood there between a group of wizards, his beautiful personality wasted, his gorgeous face and features hidden behind an air of glum. His dark chocolate brown hair was tied messily to the base of his neck and his eyes, golden amber and so hungry, hungry for something and I knew that I had to have him. We were both perhaps extremely hungry and I knew that it was a strange match. He was older, twice my age, but did I care? Not at the moment. My only intent was to grab the man in my clutches and do what I wanted to do with him. Show him that he did not need to be miserable because of something he deems a curse.

He is not a curse; he is a beautiful, beautiful spirited wolf. Remus Lupin is my prey and I will claim him and I will make him claim me. No matter what it took. It wouldn't be able to happen during the summer, I already had plans for that. No, but that didn't mean I couldn't get things started, right? I head toward Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus Lupin. The latter was looking sad and sheepish at the same time. God, why was he so shy? He was a fucking werewolf. Something had to give.

"Harry, how are you doing?" Mr. Weasley asked fatherly like. He curled an arm around me and I returned the hug in full.

"I am just fine Mr. Weasley."

"Wotcher there Harry." Tonks said tilting her head to the side. Her hair was as bright and pink as ever.

"Harry." Remus was having a difficult time staring me in the eyes now. When he drew away he was almost shaking. This would have to change. He was strong and he couldn't allow anything to cripple him.

"Rem, I want to talk to you. Privately." I didn't give him a chance to respond, I took his hand and I asked Mr. Weasley and Tonks to watch my items and then we went over to a corner where no students or adults were. It was shaded and cool.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked me.

I arched an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side and regarded him for several moments. His voice isn't as strong as it should be. He was so gorgeous, did he not know this? He was an Alpha werewolf, I was sure of it. He had the glow of one, yet he had the despondency of a child being whacked with a switch.

"Stop it." I finally say with a stern nature.

He blinks and looks at me puzzled. The small lined scars on his face were beautiful against his golden tan skin. Was everything about this man golden?

"What?"

"Stop it." I repeat and then I back him up into the brick wall, thankful no one can hear or see us talking. "Please, Remus John Lupin, _Moony_." I enunciated his pet name.

"I- don't understand?" Remus looked at me helpless.

Perhaps he did not understand, I was coming off a little stronger than I meant too. But I couldn't help it. He's tearing himself up for being a wolf, he shouldn't hate it. He should love it, embrace it and Sirius being dead only made things worse.

"No, you wouldn't." I then say quietly. Instead, I raise my hand and brush the back of it against his cheek. Perplexed and stunned, Remus was but he instinctively leaned into the touch, almost as if his nature was craving the contact. "You're Remus Lupin," I respond and I push a little closer almost closing the gap between me and the older man. "I want you to stop."

Remus swallowed, I could see it from his tan neck, and I could see the confusion in his eyes. He didn't draw away so I took that as a good sign. "I - wish I understood Harry. What- are you doing?"

I smiled partially, "I want you, to be you."

"I- if this is about Sirius-"

"No." I said sharply cutting across him. "This, has nothing to do with our dear Sirius, Remus. This has to do with you. I can't stand to see this, I cannot stand to see you like this." My words were biting and I knew it because Remus flinched, I watch as his eyebrow knit together. "You've been hiding away, tearing yourself up over the wolf inside of you. Don't do that."

"Harry-"

His voice was beautiful, husky and low. A hint of kindness with a power that Remus didn't know he had. "If you want to keep saying my name, then kiss me." Remus' eyes widen, in shock at my command. I smile slyly, "I'm deadly serious, Remus John." I run my fingers across two of the scars on his cheek. "Kiss me." I hissed steely. Remus' eyes flashed when I hissed the command and something throttled deep inside of me. Something so worthwhile. "Do it, now, Moony. Kiss me!" I pushed him roughly against the back wall. I need a reaction from him. I have to get it.

The reaction was instant, Remus pushed off the wall, grabbed me around the waist and brought his deliciously full lips crashing down onto mine in a searing kiss that burned my lips. His hands gripped me, I whimpered and indulged him back, kissing sloppily, meeting the man's whisky breath, for I knew immediately when we made contact that he had just downed enough to ease the pain. But no, I was not going to let him 'ease' any sort of pain. He was going to take all the emotions and I was going to pull it out of him. He bit my lip, I licked his grazing my tongue across the bottom and then the top. Mmm, his breathe felt good, smelled good, and most of all he tasted good. I knew he would. I gripped him by the shoulders, forcing him to remain where he was, kissing me and attacking my mouth, taking the control from my hands like a werewolf was supposed too. I could feel his jaw brushing up against mine. He was stronger than he looked. A slender man but the power of the werewolf was unbeatable. I brought it out and I longed to keep it out. I crooned underneath him, I felt myself practically coming up off the ground in the man's arms. God, he tasted good. Dammit, I could bet he felt better.

I bit him gently before, Remus breathed into my throat, and shoved me back, his eyes wide, and both of us gasping and panting for a breath.

I smiled listlessly, "Good, Moony. Now, listen to me." I told him I meant well with a chaste kiss to his chin. He was confused, his eyes darting all around afraid that we had been caught. But we hadn't been. I knew we hadn't. "I want you, to stop! Stop everything it is your doing and start taking care of your fucking self."

The curse got Remus' attention, he honed in on me, blinking rapidly in a stupefied fashion. "I care about you more than you can think. You are a wolf, you have the spirit of the wolf and don't go hiding it, pretending you are something that you're not. If I have to fight it out of you, Moony, then I'm going too." I reached up and gripped his chin. "You will go home, change your robes, find something you like, you will get out, and you will turn yourself around, and stop being a moping, helpless, puppy. You are not! You are an _Alpha_ werewolf, act it." I snapped.

"Harry…"

"I love you a lot Remus John Lupin. I want to see that wolf in you. I want to see your true nature. I expect to have you all turned around by the time I see you again. You are not slipping away from me, _ever_."

I took two steps back and out of his personal space. As I knew it, Remus' predatory instincts reached out to grab me, but then at the last minute he realised what he was doing and stopped. Pity, perhaps if he finished reaching out, I would have stayed.

But then, had I stayed, I probably never would have gotten anything done. This world, these people, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. They were all a handicap for me. I knew what I had to do now and I was not going to let Remus fall.

He was mine. I would have him. He could resist and he could whine all he wanted and fight his werewolf but in the end, he was mine. I smiled sweetly at Remus and winked before turning and disappearing. I knew I had left him stunned, frightened, and more confused than anything he had ever felt before.

No one ever expects Harry James Potter to take a direct approach.

Well, perhaps it was time, I did.

O0o

_Dear Moony, _

_I have enclosed two letters, beautiful wolf. Yes, it is me; I kissed you when I saw you after the train. There, that's proof of who I am right? Good, now listen up. One letter is for you to get all frantic and wild over, and show Dumbledore and the rest of his clan. This one is to calm your wracked senses. I have left Privet Drive. Yes, now, take a deep breath and calm down, I will tell you only once. I AM SAFE. I know what I'm doing. Will you kindly trust me Moony? I need you badly to trust me. I hardly have anyone left to trust, please understand. I have gone off to do what Dumbledore has failed to do all these years. I've gone to train, I've gone to get the experience that someone like me is going to need to go up against all the foul bastards who decide to try and attack a small child like myself. If I'm going to be the boy-who-fucking-lived, then I'm going to prove it to myself. I'm not sitting idly anymore and jumping whenever someone snaps a finger. I'm through with it. I will not be dictated… well … unless YOU want to dictate me. (insert grin here lovely Moony) Then that's fine with me. But, you know what I mean. I do hope you are doing as I told you and straightening your act together. I will be back somewhere near Christmas. I will not say anymore. I love you much and please, let that beautiful wolf inside of you show. Do it for me? _

_Yours,  
Harry_

P.S. Do me a favour Moon? Take care of our house! Don't let that evil filth run it over. You have access to all the Black Vaults, Gringott's knows this. I am halfway splitting the Black Fortune with you. Yes, and don't argue, Sirius was yours too you know. Anyway, FIX our house but most importantly, FIX yourself.

"What is it Remus?" The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmauld Place was hopping with the usual members. Sirius' house has been exceptionally difficult to return too, but Remus had little choice. His mind had been on the confrontation at the train station for the last two weeks. The confrontation in which Harry had strangely stepped up to him and make such strong demands that Remus had reacted to him, complying with the beauty that was much too young.

He had kissed Harry. Remus had not believed it was in him to take advantage of his best friend's son. But then, when he thought about it, it was Harry doing the advantage taking. The teen seemed to know what he was doing too, his eyes had been soul locking and blazing. Oh, god those eyes, almond shaped with long black lashes hugging against emeralds that glowed.

Remus had been confused since that very day. He had not understood it and when he replayed it over in his mind, he'd get all dizzy and near faintness. He looked down at the letter almost ashamed.

No, he had not listened to Harry. He was still sitting in Grimmauld Place, brooding, sad, and living his cursed life as a werewolf all by his self. The letter made his hands shake. He folded it, refusing to raise his eyes to those who were watching. He'd give the other letter tomorrow.

"Is it Harry? Is Harry okay?" Molly Weasley asked beseechingly.

He put the letter in his robes. Harry was gone from Privet, Harry said to trust him, Harry had thought him important enough to write and tell him personally that he was safe. He didn't write anyone else. Not Ron, not Hermione, no one. Harry wrote him, Remus Lupin, a cursed werewolf.

"Everything is fine, Molly." Remus' husky voice placated. "No need to go into a panic."

"But that was Hedwig! She didn't even leave me anything." Ron said grouchily. "How rude."

"What did he send?" The curly haired brunette asked from across Ron. They had a chess board between the two of them.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about." Remus lied casually. He smiled small and lifted his tea and took a sip. He could really use a glass of brandy right now instead of this stuff.

Remus thought about it again, he knew he should, he really ought to tell the entire order that Harry had taken off. He should get people together and have them go on a nationwide manhunt but instead, Remus sat there, sipping his tea and trusting Harry's word. The teenager was right, he couldn't keep sitting around and waiting for people with more skill than him to kill while Dumbledore attempted to shield him like a helpless baby.

Harry was strong and he was stubborn. He was a damned determined boy-who-lived and with good reason.

Thus, was the reason, Remus stood, poured out the tea, and bade Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Tonks, and Kingsley good bye. "I have things to do." He left the kitchen and ran up the staircase to his room. He turned to the gold framed mirror and blinked candidly at himself.

Remus knew it, he looked, dull, worn, and mousy. He was a whole lot thinner than he should be and his face was more gaunt than not. The loss of Sirius had been painstakingly horrible. Remus didn't know at times if he could get up off the floor or bed. He even felt mousy. He brushed his hand through his hair and ran his fingers over the scars. Harry had touched them with a look that was indescribable on his face. What was Harry thinking, goading him into being kissed? Remus was a whole lot older than him and the teen had never given any indication where his preference lay.

He shook his head, Harry was just trying to get a reaction from him. Harry was a good person, he cared about everyone, and he worked to get them happy. He made Remus or rather Moony respond. Remus refused to admit that it had probably been the happiest three minutes in his entire life.

Sirius had left him a monumental amount of gold and even a few deeds, while some of it went to Tonks, and then the rest went to the now soul Heir to the Black fortune.

Harry.

Harry told him something so valuable, something he had never been told. Remus bowed his head the emotion climbing its way up from his heart and up his throat. It burned and he wanted to cry. He raised his head and wiped the tears that formed.

How did Harry know he was an Alpha Werewolf? Did he read about it? He was sure that he never knew about that kind of thing before. Harry knew just how to provoke him, provoke the wolf. He did it with a natural finesse.

Remus shook the tears and swallowed his feelings. He would listen to Harry, he had the means.

But never again could he allow Harry to provoke him into a kiss. That was scandalous at its best. The teenager surely didn't know what he was getting into with provoking Moony that way. It was dangerous.

Very dangerous.

(o0o)

"WHAT! He can't be missing!" Mrs. Weasley's tones were anything but dulcet and the werewolf sitting at the end of the table grimaced with displeasure.

Remus had rerouted the second letter Harry had sent him so that it went straight to Dumbledore instead of him and now every one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were surrounded around the long wooden dining table. Dumbledore at its head looking grave and apologetic. Hermione was crying in worry. Everyone seemed up in arms Harry's disappearance.

"What about the wards?" Hermione asked through her streams of tears.

"The wards have not been tampered with at all." Dumbledore pointed out. The usual twinkle in his blue eyes was gone and he looked even more ancient than what he was.

Remus should take pity on him, but perhaps he wouldn't this time. He swirled the bronze liquid of his brandy and leaned back carelessly on two legs of the chair. It had been six days since Harry had sent him the letters. That teenager could inspire hope in anyone.

"The letter says he will not be back until Christmas! That's outrageous!" Molly declared. "He could be killed by then."

"He never told me about this." Ron crossed his arms with a jealous look in his eyes. His cheeks were as red as his hair.

Hermione sniffed, "Oh, he's being so foolish!" She wiped her tears. "He gave us no indication that he was going to pull this."

"Perhaps it was a last minute decision?" Tonks suggested from Remus' far right. She'd been trying her hardest to get his attention since Sirius' death but Remus didn't want any part of it.

He had no attachment to her, like she would to him. She was a small cute girl, her heart shaped face as kind and dear as ever.

"I don't think it was a last minute decision." Alastor Moody said from Dumbledore's left. He was grinning slyly, "That boy had this planned out all along. He must have been studying up on the wards, since you told him about it. I would bet he found a way to slip in and out of them without being detected from either side." He was highly amused by all this and Remus couldn't help but respond with a dry smile.

"That boy has no brains." Snape put in from Dumbledore's right.

God, what an immature little arse he was, Remus thought watching the black eyed man coolly. He still couldn't get over the childishness of James Potter, still injecting Harry with all the hate and scorn like he was James and like he would ever pull such cruel events.

Well, Remus hated to say it, he loved James Potter very much, but that man didn't hold a candle to his son.

"I wouldn't give him such low credit, Snape. Harry is a work of art." Kingsley's dark voice interjected. "Something different. He does the impossible."

Remus smiled fondly, yes, Harry was and he did.

"Remus?"

Uh oh, glancing up at the old man, "Yes, Albus?"

"You received a letter from him a few days ago? Hermione informed me that you did."

Clever little girl, she is. Remus flicked his gaze her way and was amused that her cheeks had heated red slightly, "Yes, he did. It was nothing about - running off." He lied easily. One good thing about being a werewolf, no prying into his head. So, he could lie, lie, lie, and they'd never know. This was probably what suspected him as a spy during the first war. "He gave no indication of it."

"Would you relay the contents anyway?"

"I'd rather not." Remus staged a soft and sad tone. "I mean, it's rather private, with Sirius and all. He simply wrote to see if I was okay and asked me to, get my act together for I was all that he had left. That's it."

"Act together? What is he talking about? And you're not all that he has left." Ron scowled. "He has us!"

"I'm the only adult." Remus corrected.

"Oh." Ron muttered dumbly.

One clever, one a bit thick, strange little set up there. But then so was Sirius, James, and Peter. Peter as dumb as bricks. Sirius as hard-headed as bricks, and James loved to break through the bricks with cheeky joke spells and wreck havoc wherever possible.

"He has us!" Molly cried tearfully.

"Yes, but you did not know Lily and James." Remus reminded. "I did. There was nothing of relevance in the letter. I do not wish to show you, it is personal."

Dumbledore nodded finally conceded to the refusal. Moody smirked, and Remus arched a calculating eyebrow at the old ex-auror. Did he know something?

Remus sat the chair back down on all fours and he reached his senses out, his nose picking up a curious scent. He narrowed his eyes and he was sent reeling back in surprise. Moody - smelled of Harry. Remus' eyes drooped slightly as he pinpointed Harry's scent. He gripped his knees, fisting them, _Harry's smell… Harry's scent… Harry, Harry, Harry_. His mind was screaming, the wolf part of him was feeling the shakes. He wanted to demand Moody to take him to him. But Remus calmed the erratic wolf, insisting that Harry would be just fine. He was safe and that he was doing what he needed to do. Whatever that was.

…

Moody smiled from Dumbledore's side and he gave one simple little nod, indicating that Alastor Moody knew exactly where Harry Potter was and he was in no way letting Dumbledore know this information.

My god, Harry was brilliant. He collected the perfect ally. He could only wonder if there was anyone else here actually helping him.

He picked up his brandy and downed the rest of it numbing Moony and keeping the wolf in line. Remus smiled and tilted the chair once again into a perfect two legged balance.

Everyone was suggesting going on a hunt for him, just as Remus predicted. Dumbledore was willing to waste valuable time. A few of the Order Members seemed to think the same thing except for Molly who was frantic that they all start hunting for him and getting him back where it was safe.

Remus waited as patiently as he possibly could for Harry, day in and day out. He would stare at the calender wishing the time would speed up. Harry's birthday passed and still not a word. He wished to god he could get a letter, something that simply says, 'I'm fine.'

During the long summer days of waiting, Remus had taken to getting his act together. He started stripping Grimmauld Place, beginning with the Entrance Hall. He ripped all the drapes but the one with Mrs. Black. He ignored her shouts and screams at him and instead just quirked an eyebrow up at her before going back to what he was doing without batting another eyelash.

"REMUS!" Tonks shrieked running out of the kitchen. "What are you doing?" The young girl tripped over an ugly umbrella stand.

Remus flicked his wand to destroy it and glanced over at the small Auror. "Fixing Harry's house. She can scream all she wants. I'm not moving until I'm finished." He said firmly.

She stood there stunned for words, she grimaced at the shrieking of her dear aunt. Tonks watched him bemused when he ignored her and the shouting portrait.

"Doesn't that hurt your poor ears?" Tonks asked loudly.

"Nope." Remus held up his wand. "Muffled her screams. You should do the same."

September the first was looming into view before anyone knew it. Hermione was sobbing about Harry not coming back to Hogwarts and failing his year. His OWL results had been sent Grimmauld Place which told them that wherever it was he was at, only Hedwig could probably go through. Apparently, Dumbledore's phoenix was sent back as well when he tried to send the flaming chicken to Harry.

Remus found it amusing, everyone else found it troubling. Only during the full moons did Remus rest on the manor that had been torn up by him over the month. Remus had gone as far as removing the entire wall that contained Mrs. Black and then the elf heads. He would replace it with a new wall. He asked Dumbledore if he could use a few house-elves. Hermione had been livid with this but Remus just cocked an eyebrow at her and then seemingly ignored her long lecture about slave labour.

Remus had to ask himself, was he really this annoying when he was in school? He certainly hoped not. Moody would come in and out and nod approvingly. "Keeping busy Remus?"

That was weird, Moody called him by his first name. Remus was rebuilding the walls that he ripped out and Moody had come up behind him. Remus was about three heads taller than Moody who was still wobbling on a wooden leg and cane.

"As busy as I can."

"Sounds nice in here without that Black bitch."

Moody curse? Remus blinked and lowered his wand, turned all the way around and faced the old man. Remus' eyes narrowed in concentration. He reached his senses out like he had done a few times before and then gasped, staggering back.

"_Sssh_." It was a weird thing to see Moody place his finger to his rough mouth, "Be a good Moony."

_Harry? Harry? _The werewolf in Remus screamed and it took a lot to calm the raging canine down.

"You look better." Moody-Harry said in the softest voice Remus had ever heard the old man before him utter. "I came by to check on you. You are fine, beautiful." He smiled and it cracked Moody's face. "See you soon." He disappeared on the spot, leaving Remus woozy not for the first time.

"Was that Mad Eye?" Tonks asked coming out of the kitchen. "What did he want?"

"Uh-" Remus placated the wolf inside of him and shook his head to gather his thoughts. "He only came by to see if Ron and Hermione made it safely on the train."

"Oh, okay. I wanted to ask if he's already checked Devon for any sign of Harry. Would you like to come? I could use the company." Tonks asked excitedly.

Remus resisted the urge to snort when she mentioned Harry being in Devon, when Harry had just visited him using Moody's profile down to the eye, cane, and wooden leg. It'd been a weird sight to see the ex-auror's facial features attempting to be soft and gentle. But the scent of Harry lingered and his wolf was bathing in it.

"No thanks Tonks. You go ahead. I'm sure Charlie would accompany."

Tonks frowned, looking disappointed, "Oh, okay then. Bye Remus."

"Good bye Tonks." He waited for her to disapparate and then closed his eyes.

Harry was safe.

Moony rested and Remus went back to work.

The change in Remus baffled most of the order members who watched him change almost over night. September was ending and it was just after an annoying full moon, but Remus didn't feel so detached from his human or werewolf for a change. Those who watched, saw that he had put on weight. He had gone from 63Kg to an astounding 74Kg. The scars were there but they weren't prominent, they suited him, and he was cleaned up nicely. He was six foot one and had been very underweight but now, he didn't look it any longer.

No longer mousy and his shy sheepish nature he adopted wilted away for the most part. Absolutely no one understood his change except for a fair few. Tonks seemed to try desperately to get his attention but he couldn't be bothered with her. He had a deadline. He wanted to get the house fixed up by Christmas as a gift to Harry for the invaluable gift the teen had given to him.

"Wow, Remus, I cannot believe the change in you." Tonks said in awe when he came through on Halloween morning to an entire room full of Order Members.

Everyone around him nodded, he couldn't help but blush slightly at the stares.

"She's right, your change is remarkable Remus. The house looks gorgeous, although you didn't have to trouble yourself with fixing this old place up." Molly said looking around at the shining kitchen. There were five house-elves, one being Dobby and the other Winky, very well known with Harry apparently and they were only too happy to take over the house completely. Kreacher was at Hogwarts, thank god, otherwise Remus was sure he'd throttle the disdainful elf for his treachery. He knew Moony would without consequence.

"My gift to Harry." Remus told them taking a seat and pouring some tea. "This is his home and it should look like it."

"What's given you all this motivation?" Tonks asked intrigued.

"Harry." Remus answered opening the morning prophet and then shutting it again with disgust. He didn't see Tonks' face fall drastically like Mrs. Weasley had.

"Should have warned you. Nothing ever good in there." Charlie commented. He'd been in from Romania for the last four weeks and had finally found paid leave to join his family and the order.

"Oh, that's it? Just Harry?" Tonks' voice was rather smaller than usual. She was trying to capture his attention again obviously grasping desperately at straws.

Remus raised his head and gave her a bemused stare. "What else is there?"

"What can Harry do from wherever it is he's run off too?" The Auror asked strangely.

"Harry, can do a lot." Remus confirmed taking a few buttery scones and sausages from the middle of the table.

"So, Harry is the reason you've cleaned up, you have confidence, and you're taking charge of yourself?" She interrogated with a chided edge.

Remus gave her a wry smile. "Hard to believe?"

"Yes!" Tonks declared, her eyes wide. "It is hard to believe, Remus, when you've never done it before."

What was she getting at? Why on earth was she questioning him like she was his mother?

Charlie was grinning from behind his morning coffee. "Someone jealous, Tonksie?"

Tonks shot him a cold look, Molly blinked, "Charlie!"

"What?" Charlie looked up at his mother. "It was just a question. What's so wrong with Harry inspiring Remus? It's about time someone does and perhaps he did it the right way. Harry is a type of motivation that is unbelievable. He inspires a lot of people."

"You sound as if you talk from experience. You don't know him that well." Molly voiced.

Charlie smirked, "How do you know mum?" he countered.

That startled everyone, Tonks was as pink as her spiked hair, "I - am - not jealous. I was curious!"

"I thought you were a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore, Moody, and Snape came through the room breaking up the potential fight between Tonks and Charlie.

"Good morning everyone." Dumbledore greeted kindly. "We are waiting on Professor McGonagall with Ron and Hermione and then we will proceed." He gave a quick head count of everyone. He stopped on Remus who he hadn't seen in almost a month. "The moons doing you well?"

"Better actually." What was it to them if he decided to change himself and clean up? If he decided to find motivation in something or someone? He didn't understand Tonks' reaction. Did she perhaps like him more than a friend?

Over his sausage and scones he thought about Tonks' attitude and then Mrs. Weasley's persistence on them being alone in rooms together. She'd done it three times now and Remus had only barely managed to escape without making an arse of himself.

Thing was, Moony didn't like Tonks. He liked her well enough to call her a friend but he didn't have any interest beyond that. Remus understood now perfectly well what Harry had been telling him. Funny how a teenager knew it before him.

Bill, the oldest Weasley son sashayed through the room with a confident aura about him, one that he always did. He had a small flippant little blonde next to him that was obviously part veela but that's not what caught Remus' attention.

The tall, dark redheaded man smelled like Harry. It was all over him, more on him than Moody. Moody had only a tainted trace but this… it was - In him - everywhere.

Bill hugged his mother and kissed her cheek, she smiled and greeted her son and then his girlfriend, who was apparently introduced as Fleur Delacour. It was obvious that the girls did not take to Fleur like the men had. Bill sat comfortably next to Charlie who leaned over and whispered something to him and getting a laugh in a return.

Fleur was staring at him with suspicion and with good reason, thought Remus swallowing and invisible lump in his throat. Why was Harry's scent all over Bill? Moony demanded an explanation.

Hermione and Ron came in and they gasped at Remus' change in appearance and the house itself.

"It looks great." Hermione said looking all around. "What did you do?"

"Hermione's right, this place is great!"

"I'm not done yet. I was hoping it would be in top shape by the time Harry came back."

Ron and Hermione's face turned to stone. "If he comes back." Hermione scowled.

"Yeah, he doesn't even care enough to write." Ron spat scathingly.

Bill and Charlie glared at the two and Remus arched an eyebrow. "I don't think you should jump to conclusions yet. I'm sure Harry had a reason for leaving."

"Yeah reasons he decided not to tell his best friend." Ron sank down with a huff and Hermione followed suit.

"He has told no one, I'm sure." Remus placated delicately. "Whatever Harry's doing I'm sure he's safe."

"He'll not be safe until I have him back in the castle or here in Grimmauld where he belongs." Dumbledore sadly said.

Most of the meeting consisted of Harry and then it rerouted itself to what the Death Eaters were up too. Apparently, they were attempting to put spies in the Ministry, Hogwarts, and attempt an assassination on the muggle Prime Minister.

"I've got him taken care of." Kingsley announced. "Scrimgeour has placed me on watch along with Dawlish."

"Very good-" Dumbledore was cut off abruptly then when they heard a flapping of wings through the owl grates and everyone gasped as a familiar snow white owl flew into the room with two letters attached. It circled them twice and then landed right in front of Remus.

She hooted at him and he smiled. "Hello Hedwig." He genially untied the letter and gave her a bite of his sausage in return. She then hopped over to Dumbledore and presented a letter to him but when he tried to put a tracking spell on her it rebounded and the Headmaster barely ducked in time to miss his own charm.

Hedwig snapped her beak viciously at Dumbledore before flying away.

Remus smiled and ripped open the letter, the scent of Harry stirring his wolf.

_Dear Moony,_

_I miss you_

_Yours,  
Harry_

Remus chuckled and folded the letter that seemed too long for the three words. They warmed his heart in a way he hadn't expected. Those simple words were all he needed.

"What is it Remus? Anything important?" Hermione asked moving up on her elbows.

"No." His smile became wide and wolfish. "Nothing actually."

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said frowning as he gazed over the letter. Attention turned to him immediately. "Wherever Harry is, he's doing magic and lots of it."

"Magic? Outside of school? Can't the Ministry detect him?" Tonks asked all at once. Her eyes cross. "He can be expelled for that. Not that he doesn't deserve it."

"He's obviously found a way around the magic law. Whatever it was."

Remus leaned back, "Sirius." He easily put two and two together.

"What do you mean, Remus?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Sirius emancipated Harry. The Trace severed the moment Sirius' will was released."

"So he can do magic under age?" This came from Ron and the jealousy clearly shined in his eyes.

"I would say so. Sirius knew what he was doing when he executed that Will."

"Yeah give that brat everything Black's owned." Tonks scowled.

"Now, Tonks, that's not very nice to say." Molly said shocked.

"It's true." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Something about Tonks was really grating on his and Moony's nerves. Several of the room began putting their thoughts in on this. Some were agreeing, Hermione and Ron even agreed. Remus noticed the ones who did not agree were, Moody, Snape, McGonagall, Charlie, Bill, and Kingsley.

"I don't think that is a fair thing to say." Remus spoke up coldly. He couldn't help himself, he had to say something. "Sirius loved Harry more than anyone in this world. There was nothing Sirius wouldn't do for Harry. You ask him to jump into hot lava for Harry and he would bloody do it. The love was only reciprocated to the extreme. Harry deserves the name Black, he deserves everything Sirius left him. I do not think it is appropriate to be bad mouthing the dead like you all are so cruelly doing and it's even worse bad mouthing a teenager who would give his life for every last person in this _fucking_ room."

"_Remus!_" Molly, Tonks, and McGonagall shrieked scandalised.

Remus' eyes flashed. "_Moony_, will not allow any of you to speak ill of Harry, lest you be chucked out on the street. This is Harry's house, mind your manners."

"I quite agree." Charlie said boldly. "Remus is right."

"Quite right." Bill agreed, receiving a glare from Fleur.

"You don't know that little boy, well Bill, do you?"

Bill smiled slightly. "Enough to be going on with."

Remus arched an eyebrow and decided not to mention aloud about how much he smelled so much like Harry, Moony couldn't stand it.

"What happened with Hedwig?" Hermione asked Dumbledore trying to break the ice.

"She's got a rebounding spell on her. No one can cast on her but Harry. Clever trick he used." Dumbledore admitted placing the letter down in front of him. "I do not know how he's gotten a hold of such magic seeing as it is not taught at Hogwarts."

"Where is he? Do you know anywhere at all?" Ron asked.

"It seems he's all over the place." Dumbledore sighed. "He says, he's been to Tibet, Spain, Australia, Japan, China, and he's even gone to the states."

"How?!" Hermione shrieked.

"I don't know Hermione. There are a number of ways including muggle transportation, Harry is very adept at being a muggle when he has to be."

"But you said he's using a lot of magic, wouldn't he be using port-key or floo?" Tonks asked.

"I doubt it. Not to make it overseas. No one would dare floo and port-key is very tricky. If you get it wrong you could wind up in the ocean. Harry doesn't have that skill."

"You're certain of that?" Moody asked cackling. "You just explained the rebounding spell - highly intelligent bit of magic there, whose to say he doesn't know how to oversea port-key? Potter is a smart brat I give him that."

"Harry was never all that great in anything but flying and defence." Hermione attempted to put in.

Remus couldn't resist the indignant snort, "You really that sure of Harry's poor magic abilities aren't you, Hermione?" He asked with a challenging air.

"Wha-? It's true! He's not - that good. He doesn't know that many spells. I'm sure someone's been working for him." Hermione surmised.

Remus gave a barking laughter, "If you really think that then it's no wonder you never made it into Ravenclaw."

Hermione stared at him registering the comment to be an insult. Her cheeks were burning red and Remus found amusement in this.

"For the first time, I happen to agree with the werewolf on this." Snape spoke for once. "Potter has indeed showed he may be made of more than his dunderhead friends believe." He was given death glares from Ron and Hermione. The latter looking thoroughly stung.

Dumbledore sighed, "We are getting nowhere with this. Ron, Hermione, what have you found out about the students around Hogwarts?"

"Luna won't talk to us. She doesn't seem to like us at all and Neville won't even talk to me anymore." Ron said shaking his head. "I don't understand why! I've had to take up friends with Dean and Seamus after Harry left."

Hermione sighed and shook her head to the Headmaster, "Nothing, except Neville's strange behaviour."

"I expect him to be a little jumpy with the Lestrange's on the loose. He's probably not feeling very safe at the moment and with Harry missing in school it has decreased hope." Dumbledore theorised. "No matter what some people say, Harry is the reason plenty of students were still coming back to school this year. They believed that he would keep them safe with simply his name. He is gone and the school has slowly withdrawn."

"Surely, he can't make that big of an impact!" Tonks exclaimed incredulously. "He's just a kid."

"He's more than a kid." Bill put in. "I am not talking about his boy-who-lived status. What I'm talking about is how Harry will do what he believes is right whether anyone believes it or not. If he thinks the world needs saving, then you know what? Harry will do it and he will ignore all the scorn and cruelty that comes with it because that's what Harry does and that's how Harry lives."

The room went silent at Bill's statement. Fleur frowned. "You never told me of zis Bill."

Bill shrugged. "I am only putting in the truth. You can take it for what you want."

Oh, Moony will take it for what it was, Remus thought to himself. He loved the words Bill used but Moony did not love Bill at the moment. Remus was trying desperately to pull him back in, insisting that Harry was not theirs. They did not own Harry nor did they claim him. Moony however was stirring and getting furious at the very statement. Remus grimaced and gripped the table and he willed Moony to calm down. Sometimes, it was exhausting putting up with the wolf. It took a lot out of him a lot more than he was used too. The last few weeks he'd learn to put a control on him without kicking him down. He learned to work with the wolf and become one rather than set himself aside and hog tie the wolf instinct down before moving on with his human instinct.

_Good God, what has Harry done to me?_ Remus thought to himself.


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Remus knew he had to be back today. He just had too. Jumping out of bed at half past six in the morning, Remus made one last sweep of the Manor before setting himself for a long shower and a quick breakfast. He would wait all day if he had too. It was Christmas and the Weasleys were there sitting in the kitchen passing out gifts to one another. The place was sparkling and perhaps the most elegant anyone had ever seen. Remus had done a lot of work. He'd refused to relent no matter what Molly Weasley said to him. She kept telling him it wasn't worth it, but Remus knew better.

"You don't really think, Harry will show up do you?" Hermione asked glancing to Remus who looked to be in a very pleasant mood.

"Oh I do. I hold Harry to his word." Remus beamed and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Ron scowled. "The git, I don't care if he comes back anymore. He could have at least told his best friends."

Remus could not count how many times they had this conversation. It was ludicrous really to keep it up. "He told no one obviously." He countered. "He probably didn't want to be smothered anymore. He knew after Sirius that people would try and force themselves onto him, to protect him and make sure he isn't too down on himself." He sat down and thanked Molly for the breakfast.

She still wasn't happy with the fact that Harry had run off and no one could find him.

"He could easily be attacked by Death Eaters." Hermione said briskly. "It was a very foolish thing for him to be leaving like that."

Bill and Charlie appeared a couple hours later at normal hours. "Harry'll be back today." Bill said brightly.

Remus grimaced inwardly, his wolf still wasn't all that fond of Bill but he smiled brightly and nodded his agreement.

"I wonder what kind of surprise he'll have in store for us?" Charlie taunted.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked shrewdly. Her eyes on her second oldest son.

"Oh, I don't know. Harry's been gone for ages, he apparently went to do something that no one else would let him do."

"And what is that?" Hermione asked.

"_Train._" He stated the obvious. Wondering how this particular witch had lost so many brain cells in a short amount of time.

"What does he need to train for?" Ron questioned thickly.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps all these evil Death Eaters attacking him at a moment's notice? An adult can't be around and save Harry forever you know." Bill explained, receiving a glare from his mother.

"He has still made such foolish decisions." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "He's a child!"

"Yes, and he was a baby when Voldemort attacked him now wasn't he?"

She opened her mouth to retort something but then snapped it shut. "He's still a child and shouldn't have to fight."

"So he stands there like a good little 'dead' boy while the adults handle it?" Remus shot feeling mildly annoyed.

"_Ye- no_! But he shouldn't be anywhere near the battlefield."

"The battlefield usually comes to him." Charlie reminded.

"Either way." Bill interjected not surprised that his mother was turning into a grape. "Harry deserves the chance to train on his own terms."

"What good will it do?" Ron asked blindly jealous as he stabbed his breakfast.

"Oh, I can't be to sure," He began sarcastically. "Perhaps, save his life as well as plenty of others? Only good can come out of training but I see how you would rather him die at the hands of Death Eaters than have him defend himself, he is a defenceless little boy after all. Not smart or tough…" Charlie rolled his eyes and his words were very caustic.

Mrs. Weasley growled. "That is nothing to joke about!"

"Then stay off his back." Bill put in.

"I believe Bill's right." Remus said openly. "It will do no good to argue. You're wasting valuable energy bitching and moaning. I believe it's in our best interest to leave Harry to his own devices until such time that he wants to come back."

"Thank you Remus." Bill beamed and poured himself some tea.

Tonks, Kingsley, and Alastor Moody strolled through about half past twelve that afternoon presenting candy and small incentives to everyone around. Moody clapped Remus on the back.

"Place looks remarkable Lupin."

Remus' smile reappeared on his face. "Thank you, Alastor!" He said with gratitude.

"Worked hard, yes, yes." The kitchen was black and gray stone instead of off-white with aged markings that not even magic could erase. Beautiful black candelabras sat in various corners giving the place a warm and inviting glow. The table had been replaced with a deep black cedar and the chairs were of an expensive taste. There was also a small black chandalier up above them encrusted around white crystal. You could see an elf head pop out every now and then to make sure the food was adequate. Molly was still cooking but the elves usually made sure there was more than enough.

Hermione had not been pleased.

Tonks frowned. "When did you do the kitchen?"

"Last week. It was the final room I worked on."

"Still not worth it." Tonks said disgusted. "You spent all your time on this house when you could have done better things."

"What better than to make Harry happy?"

"What - you're his lap dog now?" She asked snidely. "Do everything so long as it makes Harry happy." She rolled her eyes. "Sickening."

"Looks like we have ourselves a jealous bitch." Bill whispered to Charlie not so lowly.

"William Weasley!" Molly shrieked in horror at her son. "Don't use such foul language around me young man! That was uncalled for."

Tonks turned a violent shade of red.

"No mum, I think what Tonks decided to say was uncalled for." Bill said coldly. "Harry owes her nothing, Remus owes her nothing, and she needs to get over herself and stop bitching. What Harry does is none of her business or any of ours and if Remus decides to do for someone he loves dearly, is also none of our business."

"Thank you Bill." Remus said struggling to remain calm and collected in his seat. He wasn't shouting out because he knew if he did then Moony would come out and he wouldn't be able to control it. It might just tear Tonks apart, limb from limb.

Tonks growled. "I still think this is ridiculous. You've been warped by a sixteen year old."

Remus snapped his teeth irritatingly. "Then get the fuck out." He hissed dangerously

Everyone flinched, Tonks' eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me, if you think we're so fucking deranged, you can gather up your wounded pride and get the fuck out of here and out of my sight. Moony thinks you're a conniving little bitch and he won't have any of it, if you keep on this way."

"Lupin is right. You can choose to stay or go. This is Harry Potter's manor if you cannot say anything appropriate about your host then leave." Moody barked coldly.

Tonks jumped, Moody had never acted so cold toward her before. She was his star pupil during her training but now it seems that this was no longer the case. "Fine. I'll shut up."

"Smartest decision you've ever come across." Charlie added pleasantly.

The conversation after that was tense. Ron would make scathing remarks every so often but wound up shut up by a forceful look from Bill, Moody, Remus, or Charlie.

Hermione remained quiet except for an occasional question about Harry's intelligence which she found herself on the receiving end of sharp glares. The twins were hooting and hollering around the kitchen singing about Harry being back.

"We can't wait!" Fred said plopping down next to Fleur who had just been brought in. She stared at them disdainfully before flipping her pretty hair over her shoulders.

"Yes, we want to see Harry and give him a welcome home kiss!" George's eyes flickered with mischief.

"Oh no," Bill said smiling despite the devious looks on the twins.

"Oh yes." Fred and George chorused in unison.

Remus smiled despite the indignant feeling Moony was giving him. He tapped his fingers against the table, god he couldn't wait for Harry to get back. He hoped he was dressed alright… wait… what was he thinking? This was just Harry… just Harry. Remus glanced down at himself instinctively. He was wearing brand new robes, a deep cobalt blue with edges of black. They were silk and felt almost like water against his legs and body. The shirt underneath was long sleeved and tucked in. It did not button up in front and instead buttoned on the side with snaps. One of the best lines from Madame Malkins. His brown hair was pulled back to the base of his neck with a couple strands falling into his amber gold eyes. He supposed it would do for now.

Remus had never been so nervous before and he frowned at this. It was only Harry… Harry was nothing more than a close friend, right? That kiss was nothing - right? He grimaced when he felt the wolf inside of him telling him that he was insane and that if anyone touched their Harry that he would go on a rampage. Whenever Harry was concerned Moony was there, reared up and ready to strike. Remus sometimes didn't want to stop the wolf's instincts but he knew he had too otherwise face the consequences.

Harry was really doing him in.

Remus needed him.

Moony wanted him.

Remus then hung his head, unaware of him being stared at with concern. Remus John Lupin would have to face it. He was totally and infallibly in love with Harry James Potter.

Remus fought from sobbing in front of the Order Members. _Now what? _He asked Moony subconsciously. _What was he to do now?_

(o)

It was a new day, the snow glittered elegantly on the grounds. The sky was cloudless and oh-so blue no matter how freezing cold it appeared to be. Even dilapidated streets with ancient manors could be beautiful during such a fall of snow.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was perhaps not the most inviting of places at the moment in time. When he appeared silently in the Entrance Hall, he peered around him with amazement. He had not expected the change of such a place, the walls seemed to have been completely ripped apart and it was replaced by a large black and white tile floor, a crystalised chandalier up above and portraits of both Black and Potter's hanging along the walls and in between each were golden flamed torches that were curved gracefully in different designs. There was a silver erected cloak rack in one corner and the staircase that wound upwards was now sparkling clean and instead of hard wood it was black marble. The walls were black marble as well. It did not look like Grimmauld Place any longer.

Remus really did fix it up. Harry was pleased and excited. Things had changed, just like he had hoped.

Harry, had also done some changing as well. He stood at a slenderly strong 5'8, ripples of black hair fell over his broad feline like shoulders and down his back coming to rest somewhere in the middle. They were also a mass of curls that one would never know existed if he hadn't been merged with the Black blood. Harry's skin looked like warm honey had made it's colouring permanent and his eyelashes long and black circling around vivacious evergreen eyes. He was built gorgeous and wearing sexy black spider silk fitted slacks that hugged his hips down to his thighs and then flowed like liquid down his legs. The shirt was button up, a deep crimson red that fit chest leaving no room for imagination under his built body. You could see every outline of his toned muscle. He had a belt, black with small silver studs sliding around it and if looked closely you would notice that those studs were actual potion phials. On each hand Harry wore a signet ring, a Potter, a Black, and a Peverell ring. Each one having different logos but they each belonged to Harry Potter. His vaults easily contested to that. On Harry's left wrist sat a beautiful gold rolex watch and with every step he took it was fluid and smooth. His lips were a light pinkish and full. His cheekbones high and feline like. A lot had happened, a lot of changes had occurred and the Harry Potter everyone knew, no longer existed. His cologne was light, a muggle kind of cologne known as CK1; he'd taken a rather strong liking to the stuff and found it his usual wear.

As Harry crossed the Entrance Hall, he tried to keep his footsteps silent. He could hear people behind it.

"Who knows if he'll show," said the cold voice that reminded Harry of Tonks. "The stupid kid was always one to break rules, like he'd keep a promise."

What was with her? Harry thought darkly. He'd only been around when he pretended to be Moody. He had been worried about Remus and wanted to make sure he was okay. Harry hadn't wanted to up and leave Remus like that but he had very little choice.

"I told you once not to speak like that." Remus snapped sharply. "You're in Harry's house and for your information, Harry's never broken a promise. It's only half past two."

Harry smiled, Remus, his Remus. Moony, his beautiful werewolf.

From the murmurs of other people he knew that, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasleys were sitting in there aside from Remus. Harry smirked to himself and gathered his courage before striding through the room.

"Fancy seeing you lot here…"

Everyone in the room became utterly silent. Harry arched a crafted eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe and browsed over each expression of shock. He crossed his arms over his chest. His hair bounced forward springy and curly. Mrs. Weasley was staring at him as though she'd never seen him before. Ron's mouth was gaping open at the fact that his friend was now competing against him in height. Hermione's eyes were glazed over as she realised his appearance. Ginny was blinking rapidly and murmuring, 'god on legs.' Charlie and Bill were grinning maniacally. The twins were drooling into their lunch. Fleur was staring starstruck, Mr. Weasley was smiling brightly. Kingsley simply let out a low chuckle. Tonks was cross between dazed and a glare, Moody was chortling and nodding his appreciation for Harry and his entrance and finally…

Harry's eyes fell souly on Remus. He could not have looked more gorgeous. He sashayed over to the werewolf and stopped right in front of him. "Remus, Moony." His words rolled off his tongue like velvet and Remus' golden eyes peered up at him. "Perfect." He dipped his head down and kissed Remus on the cheek.

Remus felt a flood of emotions race over him, and Harry smiled lightly. "Seems as if you all have different things to say about me. Well? Let's have it." Harry smirked and turned around to face them all but he did not leave Remus' vicinity. "I am waiting to hear the two hour lecture on running away, the lecture on not writing and being such a bad friend, the lecture on how foolish and dangerous it was, and a lecture on how my school grades would be sorely effected by not being in school. Well, before you lot decide to get into that. Allow me to explain a few things. I - was one hundred percent safe. Where I was, I can't much say. I was in a bunch of places at once. One day I was in Egypt, the next day I was in Japan. I did not stick around in one place for too long except for Singapore. I kept false trails on me so that Death Eaters wouldn't hunt me and in fact, I didn't run into one single Death Eater while I was gone. My magical studies is now beyond Hogwarts so I doubt that a few small months of Hogwart's lack of education is going to ruin me anyway. Unless, you think I'm not intelligent enough?" He shot an icy glare toward the brunette who blushed and looked horrified at having her words thrown back at her. Ron was staring down at his feet, looking ashamed with himself.

As he should be! Mrs. Weasley didn't know whether to scream in frustration for her two hour lecture had been extinguished.

"How did you-"

"Believe me, everything you have ever said in this manor has gotten back to me, one way or another."

The silence picked up and Harry smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Moony, this place looks amazing." He said widening his eyes for effect. He ran his hand up Remus' shoulder and squeezed it.

Remus' heart thumped loudly and he could feel his wolf stirring beneath him. The kind casual touch of Harry meant the world. He smiled big. Tonks' eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Thank you Harry. You asked me to take care of the place, it was the least I could do."

"Wh- what happened to you?" Hermione squeaked in shock. "H- how did you change?"

"Yeah mate, why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Ron asked jadedly.

Harry remained beside Remus, hand on shoulder. It was nice to feel more than bones from the werewolf. He thought idly. He heard his friends' questions while his eyes all the while on Remus. He resisted the urge to straddle Remus' lap and kiss him right in front of everyone. Remus was still staring at him, golden eyes glittering something wild.

"Well, curious question both of those." Harry said regrettably moving his eyes from Remus and drawing up a chair to sit next to him. "I will answer but I am only going to explain once so I shall wait until Dumbledore arrives with his entourage."

"How the hell could you have done magic all this time?" Tonks snapped. "You're not even seventeen!"

Harry gave her a frosty smile. "Do not take that tone with me or I will have to show you the door."

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley admonished. "What has gotten into you, young man?"

"Life, reality, survival." Harry answered her unperturbed by her disapproving glare. "I will not have some jealous little Auror snapping at me in my manor." His hands were in his lap under the table and they naturally glided over and curled firmly inside of Remus' hands they felt warm and inviting and it made Harry's heart skip. "The only one who is allowed to snap at me is Remus. It's his manor too. Sirius would have wanted it that way."

"I wouldn't do that." Remus said squeezing Harry's hand from under the table.

"I'm sure you will at some point." Harry offered with a smile. "I am still a foolish Gryffindor."

"I've never heard words truer," snorted a monotonous voice from the doorway.

Harry giggled as he looked over to see Severus Snape standing there and beside him was McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Professor." Harry said cheerfully. "Right on time! I can explain without having to repeat!"

"Welcome back Harry." Dumbledore said softly. His light blue eyes were not twinkling as much as they usually were and they were staring Harry up and down as if trying to find out how he changed without asking the obvious. He also attempted to 'prob' into Harry's mind.

Harry scowled. "Don't even try it old man, I remedied that situation months ago."

"Impressive." Dumbledore commented, Mcgonagall sized him up and gave him a minute nod.

"You look well, Mr. Potter." She said, offering him a partial smile before taking her seat next to Hermione, who was gaping at her Transfiguration Teacher.

Severus walked around and took Remus' other side. His eyes fell on the hands joined together but he said nothing to this.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said kindly.

Professor Dumbledore took up a seat next to Mr. Weasley. The Weasley Patriarch had remained quiet the entire time, simply observing with an approving eye at Harry.

"When did you return?"

"My flight only just came in. I was late getting here. Christmas flights is a bitch, had I known I would have settled on a port-key but I was in Los Angeles."

"California?" Hermione yelped, eyes wide. "How'd you get there?"

"Plane."

"Muggle thing?" Ron asked gaping at him.

"Yes." Harry leaned back and brought Remus' hand over to his lap and used his other hand to brush across the werewolf's knuckles affectionately.

Their hands were still hidden from all but Severus, but Harry wasn't worried about the Potion's Master saying anything. He wouldn't, ever.

Remus squeezed Harry's hand; him and the wolf inside had never been so equally happy before. To have Harry back, to have their hands touching meant the world to the both of them. Remus could feel the wolf inside wanting to claim Harry, pull him close and never ever let him out of his sights. Moony didn't care about age at all. The only thing he cared about was the fact that Harry was here - was theirs - and would always be.

For once, Remus was inclined to agree with the werewolf. Perhaps the age didn't matter. It didn't seem too where Harry was concerned.

"Explain everything you've been doing, why you left, and how you left." Dumbledore's eyes were hard and piercing.

Harry was unabashed by his gaze; he then smiled. "It's not that difficult to explain." He idly lifted up one of Remus' fingers. They were stronger than he remembered and a bit bigger. Perhaps it was the fact that Remus was learning to accept his wolf? Harry wasn't sure but they also didn't seem as bony. But then Harry had never taken Remus' hand before. "Let's see - the beginning. I planned on leaving the night after the Department of Mysteries fiasco." Remus squeezed him when he said this. "I realised that I was a danger not only to other people but to myself. I could not be some underrage rogue little wizard without any proper training. I made a plan for myself to leave as soon as I got to Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia, believe it or not worked with me. I saw to the will of Sirius and then I was gone. She purchased me a ticket to Australia. I needed to throw you and all potential Death Eaters off my trail. I didn't send the letter until I touched ground in Turkey."

"Turkey! Why did you go there?" Ron gaped. "Of all the places in the world."

Harry smirked. "I was hell bent on getting to Varosha, Cyprus."

"What's that?" Hermione asked frowning.

Dumbledore had a look of shock flitter across his ancient features. "How'd you know about Monk Mages?"

"I saw it on your shelf when I destroyed your office." Harry said simply. "I then had my dear aunt use that muggle technology known as the internet. Varosha, Cyprus came up along with Monk Mages. Clever that it's a ghost town and roped off by Military patrol to all muggles, huh?"

"What's the - inter-fet?" Mr. Weasley asked interestedly.

Harry smiled. "I'll explain later." He winked and got a beam of excitement in return. "Anyway, I began there. The Monks were very friendly, I remained there for the first month training day in and day out. They are skilled and very neutral in the war. They do not side with the light or the dark. They remain grey; untouched and unbothered by society. The Ministry has no rule over them because they are deemed way too powerful to control."

"Mage Monks." Remus glowed. "That's amazing! You actually gained their trust?"

Harry squeezed his hand again. "Well, Beathan, the Grand Master was weary of me at first but he like you, Headmaster is a powerful Legilimens and he saw all he needed with just a glance into my eyes. They taught me magics long forgotten and ancient rituals I never would have guessed existed. I was taught a whole new set of magics, a new way of learning, and it was perhaps one of the best experiences of my trip."

"Mage Monks, you played with time then?" It was more of a statement than a question from Dumbledore and he looked unhappy with this.

Tilting his head forward, his curly black hair sprung across his eyes. "I did, Headmaster. I was there a month to the rest of you but half a year according to Beathan's magic."

"Half a year? He's expanded then." Dumbledore commented.

Harry smirked, while everyone else looked confused.

"What do you mean time magic?" Hermione asked. "You used time turners?"

"Not exactly." Harry shook his head. "Beathan used ancient magic to bring the past to the present and stop it there. It was exhausting but it was exhilarating."

"Anyway, I was taught by him and a select group of mages. They're different to wizards and witches. They use staffs instead of wands and are all about ancient rituals and healing. But they are useful nonetheless. I left there and sort of zigzagged from Egypt, Algeria, parts of the Sahara Dessert unpalatable and unseen. Then I stayed for a time in Romania and I stopped for a bit in Tibet. I remained there for about two weeks. I then went to Japan where I met up with a combative wizard, Haruki, who decided that I needed to be broken into a thousand pieces and rebuilt from scratch." Harry grimaced. "I'll never forget _that_. I don't think I slept… according to him sleep is for the weak."

"How did you run into these famous wizards Harry?"

"Beathan gave me a list before I left." Harry explained lightly. "I went to Australia to see an alchemist, I only stayed there for a few days before going to America. I spent a lot of time there. I saw some Desert Mages in Death Valley and before I came back I stopped in at California. I should have been back by eight this morning, but as I said the flight was delayed. I mixed up magical and muggle transportation to keep all the trails off me."

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Ron demanded, face red and Harry could see the lines of jealousy.

"Why? So you could tell the order where I was and have them search for me? No, I could not tell anyone that I was planning on leaving. I had to do this myself. I needed training and since it wasn't granted to me, I decided to go find it on my own before I brought someone else I cared about to their deaths."

"Harry you can't be respon-"

Harry cut across Mrs. Weasley. "Whatever you say is null and void, Mrs. Weasley. While I appreciate your concern. All the argument over the fact that I am only sixteen makes little difference to seventy-year-old sociopath who attacked me when I was a year old. I needed training and I was not going to be denied it any longer. I realise I am not completely at fault for Sirius but I did make a foolish decision by going to the Department of Mysteries but that foolish decision also falls on your foolish heads as well."

"Now see here-" Tonks cut in. "We are not foolish!" Harry noticed that Tonks had adopted Bellatrix's scowl and even high pitched anger.

"Yes, you are." Harry said evenly across her. He had not raised his voice but he gave her a look of disdain. "You were all foolish enough not to tell me the truth. Not to explain to me that the Department of Mysteries held a Prophecy between Lord Voldemort and myself. You were all foolish not to explain to me why I was seeing this in my sleep, why I could see Voldemort doing the things he was doing, why I could see Mr. Weasley being attacked by a vicious snake. You all failed to tell me the truth because you believed I deserved a childhood. Every last one of you are as much at fault as I am. I stopped being a child when Voldemort attacked me in 1981, to ever believe any different is the worst mistake you could possibly make. My mother died to save me-" He saw Severus flinch ever so slightly at his words. "She _died_ so that I could _live_. Why throw it in her face by not training her only son to take care of himself? So that he too may remain alive and those who decide to befriend him along the way?"

The room was speechless. Remus' hand was shaking but Harry held it steady.

"My point is, I am no child, despite my age. I can make my own decisions with the help of the rest of you. I realise, I cannot do it on my own but I do not need to have people shoving me down every time I make a suggestion because you believe I am too young. I will not have it and I will not listen. Your breath will be wasted when you attempt to stop me and so will your energy because there is nothing you can do. I apologise if I offended any of you but I believe jealousy and anger needs to be kept out of this war. There's enough as it is, we don't need anymore discord between those trying to fight the same side." He shot Hermione and Ron a scathing look that forced them to wither in shame.

Bill smiled wide. "Welcome home Harry."

Harry laughed. "Thank you Bill."

"That - is quite a tale." Dumbledore said interjecting the pleasant greetings that began with the Weasleys.

"It is the truth." Harry told him. "Now you can bitch about my safety all you want but I won't listen to you. You might as well attempt to be honest and see me for an equal otherwise we're going to run into some problems once this war gets underway."

"Harry…" Mrs. Weasley attempted in a soft simpering voice of a mother. "Don't you think, it is wise that you just relax. You've been gone for so long-"

"Mrs. Weasley dear." Harry said meeting her blue eyes. "You've been nothing but a mother to me and I appreciate that more than you know. However, this is a war, until Voldemort is dead I cannot relax. I can only fight and that's what I tend to do. When I said before that there is nothing you can say or do to disuade me, I meant it. Please, save your words for someone who will listen. I know they are kind and meaningful but they will do no good. This is a war and we need to end it."

"But you don't have to end-"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I do." Harry took his eyes from her and stared right at Dumbledore. "Am I correct, Headmaster?"

Every gaze in the room fell on the old man. He hesitated for a mere second. "Yes, Harry. You are."

"I am not waiting until I'm well into my twenties to deal with this bastard and I won't. I will not see someone dying every single year because of pathetic waiting. Not anymore."

"Harry…" Dumbledore said slowly. "There are very important matters at hand… we must be very careful with each step we take - you must remain out of danger and out of harm's way. I cannot risk something terrible happening to you. You know you're the one to finish, you need to let us do the work first." He attempted strongly. "You must not go into this rashly."

"Harry is right." Kingsley spoke up. "Harry, you have my full cooperation for anything and everything."

Dumbledore's calm and collected demeanor changed into one of great shock.

"Mine as well." Bill announced from his girlfriend's side. "You always have Harry. You know that." He winked and Harry beamed.

Remus felt a sense of jealousy rise in him and wanted to glower at Bill but he kept his facial features straight even though the stirring did nothing to please the wolf. "You know where I stand Harry." Remus spoke with true affection, his eyes glittering.

"Potter is right!" Moody growled slapping his hand on the brand new dark table. "This is a war and we must see to it that it get's done. Albus if you work with this boy we'll have Death Eaters and Voldemort dead within the year, guaranteed."

"I agree with Alastor." Charlie smiled. "But then - you already knew that, didn't you?"

Harry chuckled. "I knew so." He stuck out his tongue and it raised a few laughs.

Mr. Weasley bowed his head. "Headmaster? I am inclined to agree with what Harry has to say. What say you?"

"If you cannot work equally with me Headmaster, I will separate myself from you and this Order."

"Harry! You can't do that." Hermione shrieked in horror. "You're not educ-" But she broke off when she saw Remus' eyes narrow dangerously at her. "Well- you're not! You're sixteen. You can't possibly make these decisions on your own." She snapped standing up for her beliefs.

Harry smiled. "Who said I would do it alone?"

It was at that moment that half of the room stood from it's place and then stepped behind Harry. Kingsley, Moody, Charlie, Bill, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and to everyone's surprise, Severus were included.

Ron and Hermione just gaped.

"He will never be alone." Bill placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The war starts and ends with him." Moody growled. "Harry knows he's not infallible. He knows he doesn't have strategic abilities but he has the power and the potential and we will make a soldier out of him in no time." His eye whizzed in it's socket.

Mrs. Weasley whimpered. "I - I'm sorry Headmaster." She wiped her hands on her apron with nervousness and took a few steps over to her husband. "My children are here and my husband. I remain by them." She looked frightened but a look to her husband gave her relief and a strength that she didn't use often.

"I would never believe I could do it alone Headmaster." Harry said softly. "But I refuse to lie down and wait while everyone in front of me are slaughtered, while my ignorance is taken advantage of. You do know know that the old saying, 'ignorance is bliss' is not exactly truthful. It winds up killing those it shouldn't and we will have no more of that. I realise a war kills people, but if they're going to die they need to do it on their own terms not because of a frivolous little mistake that never should have been made in the first place."

Hermione was looking from person to person. "Professor Snape?" She tried in confusion.

"Silly girl, do get your head out of your books every once in a while." He sneered, causing her to flush and Ron to grimace. "Open up your eyes."

She seemed confused. Tonks seemed angry. "He's a child!" She raged. "He can't fight a Dark Lord."

"I've been doing it for years." Harry said simply. "And I always had help along the way." He glanced once to Ron and Hermione.

That was when Ron sighed and stood. "Harry's right, bloody hell, I'm sorry mate." He crossed the room and stood next to his mother and father. "I shouldn't have been so jealous of you." He tugged on Harry's hair. "Where did the curls come from?" He then asked thickly.

"Sirius." Harry answered happy that his best friend was standing there.

"I suppose since half of my Phoenixes are on your side I have no choice but to agree with you Harry." Dumbledore finally said. "I have always decided to work with you but I do not want you on the battlefield. I don't want you anywhere near Death Eaters."

"That's where you and I are going to conflict against old man." Harry said shaking his head. "I am heading every one of them arseholes off and taking them out. The Death Eaters fuel Voldemort's funds and anger. They are the basic source of his power. They are the pawns in the game of chess and they will be taken out and I will be there to help. I won't change my mind on this Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Harry-"

"No."

"You-"

"No." For the second time he stopped the coot from speaking. "Get over it." He looked to Tonks and then Hermione. "Get over your jealousy. This is a war and we're going to win it."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Very well Harry. You win."

Harry smirked and shook his head. "No, not yet, Headmaster. My fight is not with you. But I will win."

Mrs. Weasley announced ten minutes later that a humongous meal in celebration was in order. Hermione was glaring and Tonks was seething. No one else seemed to really care what they thought, Dumbledore was disgruntled and was looking at Harry shrewdly.

Harry looked over at Remus. "Moony."

"Happy Christmas Harry."

Grinning, Harry nodded. "It is indeed." He raised his free hand and brushed it through the dangling strands in front of Remus' face. "Perfect Christmas gift."

Remus shook his head. "Not really. It's something I should have done in the beginning."

"It's not your fault." And it wasn't, Remus could not be held responsible for grief. Harry knew grief and he knew it well. It was a nasty little thing that ate at you and kept you down. "Don't even lay blame on yourself or I'm going to sulk."

Remus chuckled softly and squeezed his hand. "Let me show you the rest of the rooms?"

Smile still in place Harry nodded again. "Definitely, I wanna see what all you did to this place!" He released Remus' hand and fluidly left the room after giving Severus a one time glance.

Tonks was glaring at the door now and Hermione was not talking.

They got out into the hall and Harry immediately jumped into Remus' arms. "Remus!"

Remus caught him with a wide smile, arms around his waist. "Merlin, I've missed you Harry." The way he breathed against Harry's neck, made the teen feel so good. It was hot and gentle. "So much."

"I've missed you too Rem. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to drag you with me." Harry raised up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Remus' strong cheek.

"I would have followed." Remus insisted quietly. "Followed you anywhere."

Smiling, Harry pulled back minutely and touched the werewolf's cheeks with both hands. "Thank you."

Remus shook his head. "Don't." He grinned and curled his arm around Harry's waist. Harry grinned at the strength he possessed. "You were right."

Harry's smile never left his face.

The drawing room was exquisite, colours of hyacinth blue and black were the theme. The tapestry was no longer purple and it didn't even have writings on it. It was blue.

"I decided to cover it all up, if Sirius' name wasn't on it, not worthy to even exist."

Harry chuckled and stood by Remus' side, enjoying the grip on his waist. "Looks wonderful Remus, you did - absolutely amazing."

Remus watched Harry's features and he couldn't help himself. He grabbed Harry's chin, tilted it toward him, and raised it slightly. He didn't give Harry a moment's notice when he cupped his mouth around the teen's soft pink lips and drank them in for a deep and dominating kiss.

Harry shifted from the side and pushed up against Remus' chest and slinking his arms around the werewolf's neck. He was indulged, the kiss was perfect, better than the first one. Remus' lips were warm, demanding, and so wantful. Harry breathed deep and fingered the tawny brown hair, sliding it around his fingers and enjoying the gentle snagged tangles.

He finally had what he wanted.

Remus' arms came up and gripped him, holding him gently by the back of the neck and the other around his waist.

Pulling back slightly, Remus breathed, as Harry pressed a kiss to his nose. "I did not- expect to do this." He confessed.

"If you hadn't, I would have." Harry grinned deviously and it caused Remus to chuckle softly.

"What do you want Harry? I - don't understand?" Remus asked softly, his eyes pleading for understanding. "Why do I want you?"

Harry nudged him to the armchair and when Remus collapsed onto it, Harry took the initiative and straddled his knees. Remus held onto his waist and looked up expectantly. Harry's wand appeared before Remus could blink and the entire room was silenced fully.

"I thought a lot about you after this happened." Harry began and he took Remus' hands and squeezed them. "I really did, and more than in just a sympathetic way. I thought about the kind of person you were. About how strong and honest. I'd always been enraptured by you but I didn't understand it then, I was too young. But I've always liked you and I saw you on the platform and it broke my heart to see you so broken." As he spoke, Remus cupped Harry's face and ran his thumb across the boy's defined jaw line. He looked so much more real this way, his look completely different. He was not a small child no more. "I hated it, I acted on an impulse. I needed some reaction from you. You seemed dead and I didn't like it. After I kissed you and felt everything doing it, I hated to leave. I had too though, I hadn't a choice. So I left you a letter, I hoped that you would heed it and I really hoped that you wouldn't brush off my advance as something a silly teenager would do, for I really meant it with all my heart." Remus smiled at this. "I kept dropping hints. I stopped into Grimmauld because I was worried about you. Everyone told me you were okay but I was still worried. I wanted to see for myself if you were fine. I needed too, so I posed as Moody. I loved seeing you in that instant. But, I didn't know how you would see me. I just wanted you to be fine, really, even if I wanted you for myself."

Remus laughed at that and Harry blushed and shrugged sheepishly. "Gryffindor through and through." He snorted. "Go on, Harry. I rather enjoy this."

Giggling, Harry squeezed Remus' hand. "I kept dropping hints. One was a big one was Bill." Remus grimaced visibly and Harry bit his lip. "I wanted you to smell me on him. I wanted your reaction."

"Did you-?" Remus' face contorted into an expression of pain. "Do- anything?" His word's were strained.

"I kissed him." Harry confessed. "That's it, I then wore his clothes before giving them back. So that my scent was in him."

Remus sighed. "I'm jealous."

"Don't be." Harry shook his head. "I just wanted you to smell me."

"I did." Remus admitted. "I hated it and loved it at the same time. Loved your scent hated it on him."

"But, no, I never did anything with him. My mind and heart was all for you by that time, whether you rejected me or not."

"I can't do that now." Remus cupped his hands around Harry's neck, under his ears, and passed his hair just a bit. "Moony won't let me. You've signed yourself to a werewolf, an Alpha Werewolf, Harry. You do know that?"

Harry reacted by pressing a searing kiss to Remus' slightly parted lips. Remus complied back and gripped Harry close, kissing him deeper and harsher than before. Harry felt it, the claiming harshness, the tongue that brushed across mouth and left no room for warning, plunging itself into Harry, passed his meager defences, and sweeping him in a breathtaking kiss that took everything both of them had not to let it go further.

Harry parted just slightly and kissed Remus' tongue. "I knew." The power of the emotion between the two, caused deep breathing and gentle sighing. "I knew exactly what I was doing Remus. I wanted you back, I wanted you to be yourself. I wanted you for me." Harry giggled uncertainty.

"You wanted me." Remus was a bit stunned. "You're so young, you could have anyone."

Harry rolled his eyes and pressed kisses against the back of Remus' hand. "I wanted you. I don't care about age. It's just a bloody number. I wanted you for everything that you were. You were strong, true, and you have a heart." Harry placed his hand over Remus' chest. "Also, after I kissed you I wondered if it was ever possible for you to see passed my age."

"I have little choice now." Remus whispered. "I've had months of thinking, months of remembering you, months without you, and your scent and all thoughts centered on you. Moony demanded you, I wanted you and I tried to resist. I gave up, I wasn't strong enough to resist."

"You could have been." Harry ran his fingers up Remus' and then interlocked them. "Easily, but I'm glad you didn't."

He chortled. "You're so sure of my own self-control aren't you?"

"I am." Grinned Harry deviously. "But know, by all means if you wanna lose control, feel free."

Laughing out loud, Remus shook his head. "Insatiable."

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly and then curled himself up against Remus, resting his head against his shoulder and neck. Remus did all he could do and locked his arms around Harry's frame.

"You've done it now." Remus muttered into his ears. He then noticed the earrings and pushed Harry's hair out of the way and ran his fingers up and down. "Are these silver?"

"Platinum." Harry said at once. "Think I would wear silver around you? I want you to touch me not ward you from me."

Remus grinned and flicked the dangling earring, which was platinum with a black ball on the end. "Intriguing sense of style, Harry. I love it." He then looked curious. "What do we do now?"

Harry shrugged. "Anything we want, Remus."

"I want you."

"Then you have me."

"What about the others?"

"I don't really give a damn. Those on my side know how much I love you."

Remus bit his lip, he felt all choked up, and he knew he shouldn't be. He sighed heavy and brought his hand up to his mouth. "I love you too and perhaps - I don't care either. Moony has overpowered me now." He pulled Harry close and kissed him some more. "You've unleashed him."

Chuckling, Harry nipped him on the bottom lip. "That's exactly what I was going for. I wanted you to accept the wolf for I knew once you did, you'd be in full control."

"Thank you."

_Finite!_

* * *

**Bah, you don't know HOW many times I continued on only to delete what could have come next. I had so many ideas for this wrapped up into one. I wanted Severitus (For I've never done one) I wanted my mages to be in there... but I kept saying no. I HAD to put my foot down on myself, simply because i have EIGHT other stories NOT counting Forgotten Silence and I Will Possess Your Heart. Yes, I know this has so much potential, I fought with it! Wrestled even, so forgive me that it didn't go further. I have way too much going now. Haha. Thanks for the readers. :)**


End file.
